Question: Rose fills each of the rectangular regions of her rectangular flower bed with a different type of flower. The lengths, in feet, of the rectangular regions in her flower bed are as shown in the figure. She plants one flower per square foot in each region. Asters cost $\$1$ each, begonias $\$1.50$ each, cannas $\$2$ each, dahlias $\$2.50$ each, and Easter lilies $\$3$ each. What is the least possible cost, in dollars, for her garden? [asy]
draw((0,0)--(11,0)--(11,6)--(0,6)--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw((0,1)--(6,1),linewidth(0.7));
draw((4,1)--(4,6),linewidth(0.7));
draw((6,0)--(6,3),linewidth(0.7));
draw((4,3)--(11,3),linewidth(0.7));
label("6",(3,0),S);
label("5",(8.5,0),S);
label("1",(0,0.5),W);
label("5",(0,3.5),W);
label("4",(2,6),N);
label("7",(7.5,6),N);
label("3",(11,1.5),E);
label("3",(11,4.5),E);
[/asy]
Explanation: To minimize the cost, Rose should place the most expensive flowers in the smallest region, the next most expensive in the second smallest, etc. The areas of the regions are shown in the figure, so the minimal total cost, in dollars,  is \[
(3)(4) + (2.5)(6) + (2)(15) + (1.5)(20) + (1)(21) = \boxed{108}.
\][asy]
draw((0,0)--(11,0)--(11,6)--(0,6)--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw((0,1)--(6,1),linewidth(0.7));
draw((4,1)--(4,6),linewidth(0.7));
draw((6,0)--(6,3),linewidth(0.7));
draw((4,3)--(11,3),linewidth(0.7));
label("6",(3,0),S);
label("5",(8.5,0),S);
label("1",(0,0.5),W);
label("5",(0,3.5),W);
label("4",(2,6),N);
label("7",(7.5,6),N);
label("3",(11,1.5),E);
label("3",(11,4.5),E);
label("4",(5,1.5),N);
label("6",(3,0),N);
label("15",(8.5,1),N);
label("20",(2,3),N);
label("21",(7.5,4),N);

[/asy]